1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention relates to an aerosol packaged improved surface glaze composition for bakery goods and a method of producing a surface glaze for application on edible bakery products which can be used as a substitute for an egg wash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glazes have long been used in the production of bakery products such as bread, rolls or pastries. A common practice in the bakery industry has been to use an egg wash to provide an attractive glaze. Egg washes have many disadvantages. There is a bacterial problem inherent in the handling and application of raw eggs to the surface of baked products. Moreover, egg washes must be brushed on by hand which is a labor intensive procedure. The search for a suitable egg wash substitute has been ongoing for some time. However, such products have not replaced the egg wash. Many of the substitutes have stability problems and must be refrigerated or used shortly after they have been prepared. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,829. (Rapaport)
Dextrin containing egg wash substitutes have been proposed. Such products are desirable because they do not have the deleterious bacterial problem of the egg wash. However, these products need to be mixed at the bakery and often need to be used within several hours of preparation. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,674 (Lang). Moreover, such products need to be mixed at the bakery and hence, use of such products are inconvenient. Liquid protein formula products have also been used. Such products typically employ a milk derivative such as sodium caseinate and are often applied by brushing on the product. However, these products have limited stability and need to be refrigerated. Moreover, egg washes and protein formulas cannot withstand the low pH (below 5.0) or the heat pasteurization (140.degree.-150.degree. F. @ 30 min.) necessary to insure microbial stability necessary in an aerosol product.
Coating of tablets with film coating polymers such as maltodextrin and polydextrose is also known. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,894 (Porter), 4,683,256 (Porter) and 4,802,924 (Woznicki).
Thus, there is a need for an egg wash substitute which is storage stable after preparation and which does not require refrigeration. Such a product should be ready for use in a storage stable container which allows the egg wash substitute to be sprayed on the bakery products without mixing.